


Baby Onboard

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A few made up places in Beacon Hills, Alive Hale Family, Allison never mentioned, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Because everyone deserves to be happy, Domestic, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluffy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned typical violence, Mpreg, No prejudices against the supernatural, Pediatrician Stiles, SO FLUFFY, Sorry Not Sorry, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek, That's all the tags I got so far, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, the supernatural are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: This was not the life Stiles envisioned himself having when he was a horny seventeen-year old, and he met Derek Hale for the first time.Or AU where Stiles has a bun in the oven and Derek is the greatest husband ever.





	Baby Onboard

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope y'all enjoy reading it :)
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are my own. Please let me know if I have to tag anything else.
> 
> PS: I am no expert when it comes to being a pediatrician or pregnant, so forgive me. I got this all off Google.  
> PSS: The reason why Stiles does not use his spark power on his patients is because it could be potentially dangerous for them. Hence, the usage of power is unethical in the medical world.

Derek Hale was a powerful, manly Alpha who could bench press a Jeep.

Derek Hale growled and gave long-suffering sighs instead of using his words.

Derek Hale was also, according to Stiles, a squishy soft wolf who hid his true feelings behind his eyebrows.

Stiles and Derek have been married for 5 years, with an 8-month pregnant Stiles feeling like he was ready to burst at any moment, juggling his overprotective husband and his job as a pediatrician.

All the extra sniffing and scenting wasn’t bad though. Plus, the high hormone levels made sex with a werewolf even more _awesome_ than usual.

This was not the life Stiles envisioned himself having when he was a horny seventeen-year old, and he met Derek Hale for the first time.

***

“Wake up, baby. It’s time for work”

Derek’s soft timbre slowly wakes Stiles up. He groans loudly as he swats in the general direction of his husband’s voice, and mutters “go away” over Derek’s laughter.

“Come on, you told me last night to wake you up myself, or you’d sleep through your alarm” Derek reminded him, his minty breath wafting over Stiles’ face just as a kiss is dropped on Stiles’ nose.

Stiles sleepily blinks open his eyes, and finds himself staring into green, hazel ones.

“Ugh, why do I have to know myself so well” Stiles grumbles as Derek helps him out of bed. Stiles was wearing a large black shirt with a Tetris logo on it, barely covering his giant baby bump, and he had on Derek’s old boxer briefs.

Stiles stretches his arms over his head as he yawned loudly, smiling as Derek expertly wrapped his arms around him and pressed against him as much as the bump would allow. Stiles leaned in and kissed him, morning breath be damned.

“Hey” Derek murmured against his lips.

“Hi” Stiles returned, and kisses him again, lazily licking into Derek’s mouth. They made out, and a moan slipped out of Stiles’ mouth as Derek moved his right hand along Stiles’ spine, down to his ass. When Derek lightly squeezed his butt cheek, Stiles gave a small gasp.

“Are you still loose from last night?” Derek rumpled, with both his hands now on Stiles’ ass, his lips moving down Stiles’ neck, sucking hard on his pulse point.

Stiles worked hard on staying upright, barely preventing himself from humping his erection against Derek’s hip. He didn’t think he was capable of coherent speech at the moment.

“Unnngh” was all Stiles managed, and he could feel Derek’s breath of laughter against his neck. “S-shut up, don’t laugh at – _fuck-_ me, jackass. I’m surprised I can still stand after you mauled me last night.”

Derek snorted and pulled his face back, his hands remaining on Stiles’ butt. “By ‘mauled’, do you mean the fact that you mounted me last night, which was quite impressive with that belly, and demanded that I let you ride me?”

Stiles refused to blush.

“I’m eight months pregnant, I have needs, Derek Stilinski-Hale” Stiles sniffed, moving his hands down Derek’s sculpted chest and sexy abs.

His husband is so hot, fuck yeah.

Derek rolls his eyes, which Stiles chooses to graciously ignore.

“Let’s go take a shower, before Isis gets the hospital to call me for being a minute late,” Stiles says and Derek chuckles.

But, instead of moving towards their en suite, Derek gets on his knees in front of Stiles, who immediately smiles down at him fondly. Derek does this every morning.

With his eyes level to the bump, Derek lifts Stiles’ shirt and places a soft kiss just above his navel.

“Good morning. How are we doing in there?” Derek asks Stiles’ belly, talking in that serious voice of his.

“I think our pup is ready to meet papa and dad, isn’t that right, baby?” Stiles cooes at his stomach, placing his hand over Derek’s which rested on his bare belly.

Derek gracefully stood again and looked at Stiles with such love in his eyes that Stiles had to bury his face in Derek’s chest.

He’ll blame it on the hormones.

Stiles felt Derek drop a kiss on his head, and how his chest rumble as Derek spoke.

“So how about that shower?” and Stiles nodded.

Derek gave a yelp as Stiles slapped him on the ass.

“That is for the giant hickey I can feel on my neck”

Derek smirks proudly.

 

 

Stiles waddles downstairs to the kitchen where he can smell Derek making breakfast. His doctor’s coat was hanging over his shoulder and he was wearing his usual work attire: a pair of comfortable brown slacks and a white button up shirt, stretched over his belly.

When he entered the kitchen, he smiled as Derek placed two plates, each with an omelet, on the kitchen table.

There was also a rack of toast, butter, a jar of peach jam and two cups of tea already placed down. No matter how many times they shower together in the morning, Derek is always the one who gets dressed first, and by the time Stiles has lazily walked into the kitchen, the table was set.

Stiles loves his husband very much.

Derek was wearing a green cardigan over his shirt and tie today, making his eyes pop even more. Stiles could imagine the reaction he would get teaching today.

Derek was a History professor at BHCU, and he specialized in both World Wars and the Cold War, specifically the role that werewolves played in them. Stiles is very much aware of the amount of girls and guys who have crushes on his husband, and even a few professors.

Stiles sat down and the two of them have breakfast. He watched as Derek read his morning newspaper while drinking his coffee, his face set and serious.

“You know, I actually want our child to have friends. But I don’t think that’ll be possible when you do your serial killer face at everything, including the _cartoon strips_ in newspapers” Stiles mused, and Derek rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look up at him.

“I do not do a ‘serial killer face’, Stiles” Derek grumbled, and Stiles snorted. Derek glared at him then, making Stiles burst out laughing.

“Sure you don’t, sweetie. I’ll be sure to reassure parents of that during PA meetings”

Derek didn’t bother replying, and Stiles happily digs into his omelet. Mmmm, mushrooms and cheese.

 

****

Stiles and Derek officially met when a rogue Alpha came into Beacon Hills and started biting high school kids, including Stiles’ best friend, Scott. He got bit while jogging one evening, and could not remember the culprit.

The other kids were outsiders at BHHS such as Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and for some reason, super douche _Jackson Whittemore._

They all eventually realized they were bit by the same Alpha, and were brought together by Talia Hale a few months later when she summoned them to the Hale House.

The five of them, including Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Danny, had all almost reluctantly formed a pack by then, as they continued searching for the Alpha responsible for turning them.

Also, when they realized that it was better for them to be together during full moons, they put aside their differences and wariness of one another and banded together. Lydia and Danny had been a package deal with Jackson, and Scott would never leave behind Kira, no matter what.

They told Talia all of this the day they met with her. She was a legend in the town, and known for her fairness and strength. It was quite daunting to all of them meeting her in person.

The Hale family were sociable, but they tended to mostly keep to themselves and the areas of forest that they owned.

 Her husband, Bradley, sat silently next to her and watched them with steady eyes as they had their meeting in the living room.

Once Talia realized they were telling the truth, and truly did not know whom the rogue Alpha was that bit them, she told them that they were all welcome in her forest, and if they ever needed any guidance or advice, they were welcome to come to her. She also invited them to join the Hale family during the full moons, which they all accepted gratefully.

Having any form of alliance with a powerful pack such as the Hales was always a smart move to make.

It was at the following full moon that Stiles met Derek Hale, and almost instantaneously fell in love with him.

He was cocky and brass, beautiful and full of life, and his obvious love and loyalty towards his family was clear as Stiles and the pack got to know the rest of the Hale pack that evening.

Derek quickly became friends with them, and Stiles started looking forward to the weekends and breaks in the year when Derek would come home from UCLA, where he was doing his Honors in history.

As they got to know each other over the next few months, Stiles resigned himself to being part of a one-sided crush.

 

When the rogue Alpha came for Stiles during the final month of his sophomore year, it was Derek who saved him.

They were on the lacrosse field alone, and Derek was helping Stiles train for their final game that would take place soon. They were joking and having fun, and Stiles was trying very hard to both train as well as he could, and keep his emotions under check. Being around a werewolf that he had secret _feelings_ for was not easy at times.

Stiles had recently discovered that he was a spark, and not only was Deaton helping him control and grow his power, but Derek was training him on not losing control while doing activities as highly emotive such as playing lacrosse.

It was while they were leaving the field and crossing the parking lot to Derek’s Camaro that the Alpha attacked.

It clear that the Alpha was not aware of Derek’s amazing fighting skills, nor Stiles’ recent acquirement in magic, which quickly became their advantage.

However, the fight was still bloody and horrific, and it only the brief moment when Stiles managed to bring the Alpha to his knees with a surge of power, that Derek took advantage and ripped his throat out with his teeth.

After the Alpha died, Stiles passed out and woke up in the hospital an hour later, his dad’s face the first one he sees.

He was not disappointed by that, but a small part of him wished that Derek had been in the room as well.

 

With Derek being the one to kill the rogue Alpha, he became the pack’s new Alpha. The months that they had no Alpha to lead them, the pack had to rely on the growing loyalty and friendship amongst themselves to keep them going.

No one had known when the rogue Alpha would reveal himself and claim them as his pack, so they had to work hard on being a strong pack of Betas and humans alone.

Since he was already so close to the pack, Derek being their new Alpha was not a huge problem to them.

Still, there was a long meeting held at Stiles’ house, and a ceremonial vote of confidence was held for Derek, which he won by a landslide.

There was, however, the issue of territory and his mother, but after a long talk, Talia and Derek decided that they would both make equal decisions when it came to the safety of Beacon Hills, but they would control their packs separately.

Stiles’ feelings only grew when Derek became his Alpha, especially with how well he led them under the gentle guidance and training from his mother.

Derek transferred to BHCU almost immediately, and got himself an apartment downtown, where the pack meetings and get togethers would take place.

Whenever a new supernatural baddie came into place, the packs would unite to take it down, and full moons were still spent together most of the time.

 

Derek asked Stiles out the day he graduated high school, much to the surprise of no one except Stiles because, yeah.

That same evening, they had sex for the first time in Derek’s apartment.

Later, when they were lying in bed, Derek admitted that he had kept his feelings a secret because of his responsibilities as Alpha and because of their age gap. Stiles had punched him on the arm, then kissed him.

 

By the time Stiles started his _long_ journey in becoming a pediatrician, Derek had acquired his Masters in History, and was a researcher at BCHU.

When Stiles completed his general pediatrics residency at Beacon Hills Children’s Hospital, Derek had become a full time lecturer at the university.

They moved in together when Stiles got his bachelor’s degree, and by then, things had calmed down substantially in Beacon Hills. The supernatural threats became more infrequent, and the pack slowly started living their own lives, but remained close by.

Scott and Kira got married first, and they had Kaia Elizabeth Marie McCall. Kaia was the pack’s first pup, and with Stiles and Lydia being the godparents, she was even more awesome.

 Lydia and Jackson briefly moved to London after high school ended, but came back three years later when they started missing the pack too much.

Isaac went to vet school with Scott, and Erica and Boyd moved in together.

 

Derek proposed a month after Stiles started at BHCH as a practicing pediatrician, and they got married a year later. Four years later, Stiles is 30 years old, pregnant with their first child. The pack was still going strong, and everyone was excited for the arrival of the first Stilinski-Hale baby.

 

***

After breakfast, Derek and Stiles got into Derek’s Range Rover he bought a few months ago. It was the official ‘family car’, and Stiles had gotten a baby car seat for it a week ago.

Stiles’ Jeep and Derek’s Camaro were parked next to each other in their double garage.

Stiles, with the help of Kira and Lydia, have already packed two hospital bags a month ago. It was always better to be safe than sorry. One was in Stiles’ office at BHCH, and the other remained in the house.

Derek dropped him off, and after a quick kiss and an “I love you, Sourwolf” “I love you too”, Stiles got out of the car and walked into the hospital.

Stiles shouted out greetings to the dayshift ladies at the hospital’s receptionist desk, Kelly and Ash. He got into the elevator with a few other doctors and visitors, and pushed the button for the 10th floor that read ‘Pediatric ward’, and when he arrived on his floor, he stepped out.

Once Stiles entered his office that read “Dr. M. Stilinski-Hale, M.D” on the door, he placed his backpack on one of the seats in front of his desk, and put on his doctor’s coat.

Since he was so close to his labor date, Stiles’ normal working hours have gone from 10-11 hours down to only 5-6 hours, and he took off on the weekends.

Stiles was also taking off from doing any surgeries until he returned to work after his maternity (paternity?) leave.

Stiles only had a few afternoon appointments today, so his main focus that morning would be to check on his little patients, and visit the playroom. Isis would not be impressed with him if he missed their playdate.

He and Derek were going to have dinner at the Hale house after work, for which Stiles was excited. Sheriff Stilinski was joining them as well, and Stiles hasn’t seen his dad in a while; plus Talia and Bradley were amazing cooks, so the food was always amazing.

 

Stiles spends an hour doing paperwork (ugh), and once he’s finished emailing his boss back, Stiles goes to the Recovery Ward on the 15th floor to check on some patients of his that are situated there.

Most of them were still in medical induced comas or sleeping, so he mostly read their medical charts at the end of the hospital cots, writing down his own comments and observations.

Once he finished up in General as well, he went down to the 7th floor where the hospital’s playroom was situated.

It nearly took up the entire half of the floor, and it was broken up into different rooms. The biggest room held the slide and the LEGO station, so most of the children spent their time in there, if they were feeling well enough to leave their beds.

Stiles walked in, and after a loud “Hey, buddies” he was surrounded by tiny humans running up to him and wrapping their arms around his legs. There were only about 12 kids in the playroom, since it was 11:00 and many of the patients would be with their doctors by now, or doing physio.

 After quick hugs, high fives and stealthy checkups (he was an expert at that), Stiles allowed everyone to do their morning ritual of touching his tummy, and answering the usual “When is the baby coming, Doctor S?”, they eventually left him to go back to playing.

It was almost hilarious how alarmed parents have gotten at how their sons have started wearing pillows under their hospital gowns so that they could look like “Dr. S”.

Stiles looked around, and spotted Isis and Manny sitting in one of the corner tables, playing with playdough.

Manny (age 7, chronic kidney disease) spotted him first, and nudged Isis (age 9, stage 2 Leukemia). Stiles gave a wave as he walked over to join them.

Manny has been Stiles’ patient for nearly 3 years now, and Isis was his very first patient when he joined the Children’s Hospital 5 years ago.

Stiles sat down in one of the bigger chairs at the table, next to Isis, who was wearing a blue bandana covered with small Harry Potter logos, on her head. The whites of her eyes, which have been red for weeks due to burst veins, were looking clearer today, and her dark brown skin has lost the pale edge it usual had after long chemotherapy sessions.

“Morning, Dr. S!” they greeted in unison, and giggled together. The two of them have been friends for two years now, and were almost inseparable.

Stiles knows that it is always good to have someone to bond with when you were in the hospital at an almost permanent basis, and he was glad the two of them have found each other.

Stiles played with them for a while, and when Isis had to leave for her morning checkup, Stiles took Manny back to his hospital room.

“How is Mr. Derek, Dr. S?” Manny asked, swinging their hands as they walked to the elevator. Derek has visited Stiles enough for the kids to know who he was, and Stiles enjoyed watching his husband and his patients interact.

“He’s doing well. He said that he would try and come visit you all this Sunday” Stiles promised, and grinned as Manny gave a whoop.

Once Stiles gave Manny over to a nurse when they arrived at his room, he went back to his office.

He later went to go see Lilly, one of the neurosurgeons at the hospital. They had a quick meeting scheduled to discuss Yvette’s (age 2, neonatal craniofacial syndrome) surgery, which was happening in a week’s time.

The meeting lasted for over an hour, and Stiles was _starved_ by the time lunch came around.

Stiles’ lunch consisted of a small bag of nuts, one huge chicken salad and the usual smoothie Derek makes him every day. He had just laid out his lunch on his desk when there was a knock on his office door.

“Come in!” he shouted and Derek walked in a second later, smiling at him. They shared a quick kiss, and Derek placed a chair next to his at the desk.

The two of them usually have lunch together a few times a week, and since BCHU was so close to the Children’s Hospital, Derek normally made the quick journey over.

Derek’s lunch was a curry steak sandwich and fried chips, with a bottle of water.

“I can’t wait to eat spicy food again” Stiles bemoaned, and Derek gave an unapologetic grin, chuckling when Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.

They ate their lunch leisurely, and Stiles even convinced Derek to give him a quick neck massage.

“That feels soooo good” Stiles groaned as Derek pressed the palm of his hand against a particularly stressed knot in his neck. “Remember how we used to have sex on my office coach all the time?”

Derek laughed out loud, and after a few more seconds of massaging Stiles, he gave a pat on his back and Stiles turned around to face him again. He rewarded Derek with an enthusiastic kiss.

Instead of having awesome, pregnant sex in his office, Derek ends up spending the last half hour of their lunch break alternating between kissing and massaging Stiles’ belly.

Somehow, that was even better.

 

***

Stiles found out he was pregnant when he was 3 months in.

Stiles was aware that because he had magical blood, he could become pregnant with Derek’s baby. This was known to him since he was about 18 years old.

The two of them waited until they were both financially secured (or rather, _Stiles_ was feeling financially secured. Because _duh,_ Derek has been rich his entire life) before they thought of having children.

After Stiles’ 29th birthday party the previous year, he had pulled Derek aside and whispered in his ear that he was ready to have a baby.

Watching Derek tears of joy as he spun him around was still one of Stiles’ happiest memories.

With Deaton’s help, Stiles created an elixir that would ensure he became pregnant.

A week before the full moon in June, Stiles drank the elixir, and Derek made love to him the whole night.

Three months later, in September, Stiles was puking out his guts.

It was when Derek’s abuela came to visit them one weekend after the vomiting began that they realized he was knocked up.

Stiles was busy hugging her when he heard the familiar sound of scenting.

“My boy, you’re expecting a _pequeno_?” she asked after pulling away, and chaos ensued.

The following day, Derek went with Stiles as he got a pregnancy test done by his friend Bonnie, an OB-GYN, and she confirmed that he was indeed pregnant.

That evening, after the two packs, including his dad and Melissa, had left their house, Derek fucked Stiles into the bed covers until Stiles had one of the best orgasms of his life.

“You’ve been smelling differently for a while now, but I never suspected you were pregnant” Derek said in wonder, his hand resting on Stiles’ belly. “Our first _pup,_ Stiles”

 

The months flew past, and by the time the baby was developed enough for Stiles and Derek to find out what sex their kid would be, they both declined.

They wanted it to be a surprised, and Stiles refused to have their baby getting branded a gender before they were even born.

No child of his would be forced to conform to society’s norms of what a male or female baby would be.

There were a few baby names chosen already, all of them gender neutral.

The nursery, which was right next to the master bedroom, was perfect. The walls were painted a gorgeous light green, and the room had brown, red and yellow furniture. A few of Derek and Stiles’ old baby toys were strung up above the baby’s crib, and the rocking chair Stiles’ mom used was in a corner.

The wall that the baby’s crib faced had a fourteen-inch framed painting of a triskelion, done by Kira, hanging in its center. Surrounding the triskelion were photographs of various sizes, taking up most of the wall. There were photos of the packs, Stiles’ mom and all Derek and Stiles’ favorite memories throughout the years.

Stiles’ favorite ones was the one of his mom holding him when he was a baby, and the picture of him and Derek kissing on the dance floor at their wedding reception.

The room was ready for their pup.

 

***

Stiles finished up at work at 17:30, and Derek picked him up.

They drove to the Hale House, and after hugs and kisses from Talia, Bradley and Stiles’ dad, they went to the living room. Stiles caught up with his dad, happy that he could leave the station early enough to spend time with him.

After everyone finished their beer (Stiles had sparkling water), they sat around the dining room. It would only be the five of them having dinner together, since everyone was either out of town, or too busy to join them.

Dinner was phenomenal, as usual; they had a delicious vegetable soup with bread, as a starter. There was roasted chicken and potato with a green salad for the main course, and a delicious Tiramisu cake for dessert.

Stiles’ tummy was bursting (ha ha) by the time they all settled in the living room again for coffee (ie decaffeinated chamomile tea for him). 

Before they left to go home, the sheriff promised to visit him some time next week, and Talia gave him a thin, squared gift wrapped in brown paper.

“It’s for the nursery, sweetheart. This painting was given to me by Derek’s abuela when I was pregnant with Laura, and I want you to have it,” Talia said as she hugged Stiles, who valiantly tried not to tear up.

“Thank you, Talia. This means the world to me” Stiles replied, and after a quick hug to his dad and Bradley, Derek and Stiles left.

 

The painting was of a black wolf howling at a full moon with three cubs curled up near her, sleeping. Derek hung it up next to a photograph of Erica piggybacking Stiles on the beach.

Derek had a lot of marking to do, so he retreated to his office after he made sure Stiles was settled comfortably in bed. Stiles was reading a brilliant medical journal on brain cancer research, his one hand idly resting on his belly.

Fifteen minutes into his reading, and Stiles was restless. He needed a snack.

Stiles knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Yo, baby daddy! Please bring me that jar of crunchy peanut butter and some pickles, please” Stiles didn’t bother really raising his voice, even though Derek’s office was on the first floor of the house.

Stiles only had to wait two minutes before Derek entered their bedroom, and placed the two jars, a plate and a fork on the bedside table next to Stiles.

“Thanks, babe” Stiles said, and even though he rolled his eyes, Derek accepted the kiss on the cheek.

Stiles smirks at the playful growl Derek gives when his ass was slapped again.

What? He couldn’t resist his husband’s ass, especially in that pair of grey sweatpants.

 _Yeah,_ Stiles thought, _I have one awesome husband._

Stiles covers a pickle with a liberal amount of peanut butter and shoves the whole thing into his mouth.

Mmmmmmmmm…..

 

***

Jesse Claudia Stilinski-Hale was born at 12:46am on 25 March. Stiles went into labor while Derek was cooking dinner, and 14 hours later, a beautiful bundle of joy was born into this world.

Jesse had jet black hair like her fathers, Stiles’ cupid bow lips and as Stiles hoped, her papa’s green, hazel eyes.

All 7lb of perfection.

Both packs were at the hospital while Stiles was giving birth, and when the two of them got to go home, they were there to welcome them home.

Finally, Stiles had the family he always wanted.

He had the _life_ he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Y'all can catch me on my social media sites.
> 
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> Mwah!!!!
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
